Peter Pan: I'll make every last moment last
by FairySmall
Summary: Peter Pan won his fame fighting pirates. He has a new team to help him, but will he start falling for one of them?...  Please read I'm awful at summaries!
1. Darcie

1

Darcie POV

Stepping outside my door, into the vast green trees that were spread out across from my home right near the edge of the island, Neverland it was called. I made my way further into the woods and sat down on the shaded soil and leaves beneath me. The sun shone bright as it did every day, I can't remember the last time there was any awful weather in fact.

I felt a foot wedge into my back and I sharply looked up to find a pair of bright blue eyes smirking down at me.

'Hey hobbit.' Louis, my most trusted friend and practically brother, said. Yes I was a bit on the small side but I see nothing wrong with my short height.

'Stalking me in the woods, Giant.' I retorted and he laughed it off. He ran his fingers through his scruffy dark brown hair before joining me by my side.

'Gotta make sure you're ok, I don't want you wandering off past the pirate border.' He frowned and looked down. Pirates were the biggest danger. You go into pirate borders you're never seen again. Or at least your body is disposed where someone can find it, and as a message to others of what pirates are capable of.

'We could fight them; we're skilled enough, with your agility and my strength. I can use a sword, you with archery. We'd be a great team.' Louis often talked the subject of fighting off pirates and yes I had high agility skills because ever since I could walk I had taken up ballet and anything on stage. You have to be agile to be a ballerina. Louis has always been unnaturally strong, he could tear a tree out of the ground if he tried hard enough probably. We both had some training of weapons from our Elders, older people of the island whose physical age was in around their 20s. Me and Louis being the young forever kind of people, our physical age forever 16. I was 16 age wise and 16 in my physical appearance as was Louis, we had grown up together.

'We wouldn't last a second out there. You know the only person who can actually fight pirates and get away with it is-' I began before getting cut off.

'If Pan can do it then what's to stop us? Why's he so special?' Louis spat quite bitterly. 'They make him out to be such a big hero in the City. I bet he's just like us.' Louis lay down on his back and closed his eyes. I see why he was angry, Louis wanted justice from the fear that pirates gave the people here, but Louis wanted to give that justice to them himself. Peter Pan was the only one who fought them. And the City, the most important part of this island, saw him as a God. Well more like a teen idol but still, they all worshipped him. They had musicals dedicated to him, unfair I am the next Barbara Streisand I should have a musical after me, they had a national day in the City for him, posters of him in the centre of the City and of course every girl there is head over heels for him. He has fame but that fame is not from his pirate fighting, the City is well away from Pirate borders, his fame was his charm and Louis saw this as vain.

'Maybe we should fight pirates. Have a musical performance about how fabulous we are!' I laughed, Louis smiled and sat up. 'Right Giant, let's go home.' Louis got up and as I walked a few steps he bowed before me.

'Your graciousness, thank you for your fighting but more importantly your talented theatrical skills!' Louis mocked the City people. I laughed and bowed in return.

'And thank _you_ your bravery but more importantly your wonderful smelling shower gel!' I said as I went over and kissed his hand. Mocking the City was fun and our voices and vanity obsessed phrases matched their perfectly our fun was stopped dead by the sound of a cannon.

'Pirates.' Louis stated. He took my hand and pulled me away. We headed home out of the woods, our houses were opposite each other and we went our separate ways.


	2. Run In With Arrogance

(A little teeny note! Louis is not in One Direction! :L I know he is described with brown hair and blue eyes but honestly he's not Louis Tomlinson and does not look like him, this! Thank you hunnies who are reading!)

2

Darcie POV

School. Even in Neverland we have school, even though it is mainly self-defence classes, sports, history, science, english and free time where me and Louis participate in the theatre. Me and Louis arrived at school, me in my navy fluffed out dress with a big white bow at the back and Louis his white shirt with a navy bow tie, yes our school colours are navy blue and white.

Lily, my best girl friend greeted me on the way in. She was part of the Native American people in the island. Me, Louis and Lily would occasionally visit her people for a meal. They were particularly kind people and were always so welcoming to us. Lily's Grandmother knew Peter Pan quite well from her earlier life but Lily had only met him once and didn't brag much on that matter.

We made our way into class and Louis and I took our seats next to each other. We had our morning announcements which were the same practically every day except today; we were informed of a new student. The doors crashed open to the class and Nibs, the school bad-ass, swaggered in. His arrogance was clear in his expression and he took a seat by himself at the back. Nibs was once in alliance with Peter Pan. They were good friends and then something happened between them. No one exactly knows, there have been rumours like Nibs went bad and Nibs ratted Peter out to the pirates. What ever happened they are no longer in an alliance or even on speaking terms. Nibs makes sure he shows everybody he doesn't care, mainly by making people fear him.

Walking along to Sports by myself as Louis was in the boys sports group, I was stopped in my tracks by a slightly dirty face with brushed down hair. 'Hey little Munchkin.' Nibs said, making sure to belittle me, I was not afraid of him; I knew he wouldn't hurt a girl. I stared directly in his eyes with the same amount of arrogance. 'How's the little musical coming along? Heard everyone is going to see it,' He smiled, I smiled too. I worked hard acting, dancing and singing and Louis did too. I was a performer and at last I was having fans adore me and see how talented I was, pardon my confidence but confidence is good for an actress, I know I'm good and I will show it.

'Really?' I shrieked with enthusiasm.

'No.' Nibs bluntly smirked and spat on my shoe as he walked away. I let out a squeak as my lovely shoes had his disgusting saliva on them. I swiftly pulled a tissue out of my bag and polished my dainty shoe. Oh how I _loathe_ him. One day you will be looking up to me, as a performer. Then you will still be stuck in your own misery I thought to myself. I smirked as I turned around and bumped straight into a pair of big brown eyes.

'I'm sorry,' I apologised 'It was my fault, I was… Distracted.' I thought, distracted by that poor excuse for an immortal. I suddenly recognised the face I had ran into, brown eyes, scruffy and slightly curly brown hair and his charming features were almost haunting. He had a perfection look to him. He also had cockiness and that vain smile Louis and I had seen so many times before.

'Nah, it's cool, I'm used to having girls throw themselves at me.' He smiled widely. His smile was like a fairy's glow, it lit up the corridor. I rolled my eyes and went to walk away until he gently caught my wrist.

'Hey, I'm sorry, it was nice to meet you…?' He waited for my name. Peter Pan wanted to know my name. Ugh.

'Darcie,' I said.

'Darcie?' He said quite excitedly, 'Um, sorry that's a beautiful name. Matches your eyes.' He gazed into my big dark brown, almost black eyes. I looked down embarrassed I heard him laugh softly and I quickly gave him a goodbye wave and headed off to my class.

I just met Peter Pan. What the hell was he doing in our school? Why would he come here? I'm sure the school in the City are dying to have him there.


	3. Opinions and Images

3

Me and Louis were sat in our usual place in the woods, under a shaded tree and doing our homework and studying for any tests. There was a slight breeze and the trees were making loud hushing noises. Perfectly relaxing for studying.

'Guess who I ran into today,' I looked up from my books and looked at Louis who was lost in his work.

'Nibs? I heard him bragging in my sports class how he spat on your 'fancy' shoe, did you clean it off okay? I would've-' He ranted on.

'Well yeah, ran into Nibs, but Peter Pan was in our school.' I said and Louis' face dropped. His face flushed a bit red and he closed his book harshly. 'What is it?' I asked.

'That arrogant little twat was in our school, the only place we don't have to hear of his constant wondrousness. Now we are going to see him every day? He was probably the new student!' Louis exclaimed and sighed. I fiddled with my hands in my lap whilst Louis calmed down. 'What was he like?' Louis asked flatly.

'Arrogant.' I replied. 'Actually he did act a bit strange, so I didn't expect that.' I added. Hoping Louis wouldn't kick up a fuss about Peter again.

'Of course he would act strange.' Louis laughed slightly, 'you're the only girl who probably hasn't thrown yourself at his feet. He's not used to being treated like the rest of us.' I nodded in agreement. I left out the details of his perfect features to Louis and Peter's silky voice. I shouldn't think about him like that. I guess me and Pan were friends? He seemed friendly, he wasn't too bad.

'I'm gonna go home and practice some dance for the musical. I'll see you later.' I said to Louis as I got up. I walked home and into my house, Lara, my Elder was watching TV. She was like an older sister I guess. Her hair was cut very short and black, she had an almost pixie look to her. 'Hey!' She shouted, I greeted her back and went up to my room.

Peter POV.

_Darcie._ I couldn't get her eyes out of my mind. _Just like her mother's. _She was so small and delicate yet her slightly curvy figure gave her a sweet look.

_Love._ I never want it again. I don't like her. She evidently didn't like me. Her expression said it all. The expression of annoyance and disgust on her face when I just _had_ to go all sleazy on her. Normally girls love when I turn on the charm. I guess City girls are different.

'Pan, ah, there you are! What are you doing all alone in silence? Practice some fighting or piano! Something! How about the flute, you like your flute!' Adriana prompted, guess she was like an organiser for all things City related. She's from the City; born and bred. She was always so enthusiastic teetering around in her heels chasing after me. Her blonde hair always swaying and always wearing pin-stripe pastel colour suits. I always had to be busy in her mind, in case some important City member came by my house. I live alone. I don't want to be with anyone else. I got ready with my book to fly onto my roof, completely alone then.

'No! Don't you fly away! What if the City council come by? Or royalty? They love you!' Adriana shrieked at me whilst I hovered above the ground.

'Then they'll see me fly. They'll be thrilled.' I retorted coldly. Adriana sighed and ushered me to go fly to my roof. I sat on the roof for a few hours reading. That's a lie, I spent it day dreaming, I tried reading, it gets so bloody boring after a while.

_Brown almost black eyes._ I smiled.


	4. Round Up The Team

4

Darcie's POV

I hadn't seen much of Peter since our encounter. I had seen him watching the musical rehearsals I was in. I also saw Louis give him harsh, subtle glares. I hadn't seen Peter in any of our lessons either. He just seemed to walk around school and observe.

At school we were gathered to the assembly room. We never have assembly. Our Head Teacher, Rufus, who looked no older than 26, even though his real age was well over the 100 line gave a quick introduction of the pride of our school. He then introduced a woman, Adriana. She had a peach blouse on and honestly was also quite short, around my height; her heels gave her a few inches though. She talked to us about the Pirates and the dangers they bring. She then dithers on about Peter and his excellence, Louis is huffing all the way through her speech and mocking her. He begins to quieten when she starts the second part of her speech.

'Peter, however, cannot fight them alone. And some of you will assist in this.' She smiled even wider than before, 'Exciting isn't it? Speechless all of you! The five of you selected will know soon!' She gave herself a small applause and headed offstage. The real reason everyone was speechless was because they were all terrified. Pirates are our main source of worry. No-one ever enters pirate land, that's suicide.

'Brilliant.' Louis said. 'Who'd you think they'll pick?' he smiled at me. I could tell what he was thinking. Louis was eager to fight pirates. 'The City members aren't all bad I guess.' I scoffed at him. As soon as he gets a slight chance to fight pirates he's not so scornful towards them.

'Louis, Darcie,' Rufus called us over. 'Go to the stage room. Now.' He directed us out the assembly room. Me and Louis walked down the hallway, Louis speeding up pace. I was struggling to keep up. 'Christ Louis, slow down!' I called.

'It's obviously us isn't it?' He beamed. I nodded. I hoped it wasn't. Secretly, I _was_ scared of pirates. When we got to the room, there was a pale boy there. He had light blonde hair that was curled into tight ringlets, his blue eyes gazing at his laptop screen, busying himself on it. Another boy also sat there, he had light brown hair and very light brown eyes to match. He looked confused. I'd seen him before. Unfortunately, I had seen him before, getting chucked into a pile of rubbish by Nibs. Speak of the devil…

'Well, hey gang!' Nibs crowed, 'I think I'm in the wrong room!' He sneered. He pulled a chair up from one of the tables and put his feet up. Me and Louis took our seats next to the boy with brown hair. Peter then walked in, Nibs pushed his feet off the table and stood up.

'Why did you want me in your little group?' Nibs got right up to Peter. Peter's face stayed blank. 'We're just pawns in your chess game. A human shield for you.' He said coldly. Were we just a part of a sick form of entertainment? Fighting pirates? I've read the Hunger Games it's not pretty. Peter laughed a bit before walking past Nibs.

'Actually we're a team now. I won't let anything happen to any of you.' Peter said with pure honesty in his voice. Why did I feel safe when he was around? I trusted him already. Louis, I think needed some convincing. 'I thought you were all good enough to fight, you all had the smarts.' He turned to the blonde boy 'Curly, you have advanced computer skills that not many people can master. And Tootles you have a aptitude for science, in particular chemistry.' Tootles being the brown haired boy. 'Louis, I've seen your strength, it's impressive.' Louis did look slightly pleased with himself. 'Darcie, your agility is so precise, it's perfect.' The way he said _perfect_, it stuck in my mind. Peter then turned to Nibs. 'We were great alliances, I don't know what happened, what went wrong but we're still friends.' Nibs took a long time to answer but slowly nodded in return. Peter smiled 'You all in then? I have faith in you.' He looked around. I looked at Louis and the rest of us looked at each other, we all agreed to it. Fighting pirates would be fine. I hope…


	5. To The City

5

Peter POV

I woke up from my nightmare cold and sweating, my bed sheets tangled around my legs. I was gasping for air; I looked around my room and caught my reflection in the mirror. I had the look of terror on my face. My nightmares were not regular but they had a severe effect on my mind. They were usually about pirates. Nibs' words stung me today. _A human shield for you._ I would never ask for that. I'd give my life up if I ever put anyone in danger. I was gonna protect my team, whatever it takes. No-one, especially not Hook, will get us. We'll be the best goddamn fighting team there's been.

Got up and got myself ready to go collect them from school and talk more about what we have to do. Emerald blazer today with a crinkled white shirt. Hey, I'm not ironing my clothes forget it. I slightly fluffed up my hair, and washed my face clean of the sweat and fear from my nightmare.

I flew most of the way to the school, take the advantage. I walked into the gates and I saw a pair of big dark brown eyes. My thoughts were cleared and troubles gone from my mind. She had a navy flower print dress on with a little cardigan; her brown hair flowed down on her back. Suddenly I could only see her; it was like it was just her outside the school. Jesus, why did I feel like this around her? No other girl had this effect on me. _I'll protect you, we're a team._ I thought to myself as she walked over to me.

Her soft voice greeted me. For once someone treated me like a normal guy. No running up to me and expressing their undying love for me or telling me how amazing I am. No, this was a normal conversation. I should start listening to what she's saying, I've been in thought.

'What's it like?' She asked looking slightly scared. I hadn't a clue what she'd been talking about I was lost in her voice and eyes.

'What's what like?' I asked confused. She took a small deep breath and looked down then back up.

'Fighting pirates, like, is it scary? They're just so dangerous and…Oh I don't know, sorry you probably think I'm pathetic for worrying but-' I cut her off.

'No, you're sensible to worry. I have no sense, why I don't worry.' I took her small hands from her side. 'You'll be fine.' I gave her a warm smile and she smiled back slightly. 'I'm taking you guys to the City today,' I finally said. 'The City has to meet my new team.' I grinned.

'Really? The City? Woah.' She said pretty star struck. I nodded and we walked together to find the others. I saw a few jealous looks from girls. I'm not denying it, we looked perfect together.

Darcie POV

I was wrong about him. He was so kind and…Normal. He wasn't some arrogant idiot searching for fame, fame had found him. We met the others in the Stage room, just as we did yesterday except everyone was talking, to my surprise Nibs and Louis were getting along. Peter told them we were going to the City, Louis looked slightly annoyed but agreed. 'Wicked.' Tootles said as he got up from his seat. We got outside into a black car, Adriana was in the front, to escort Peter obviously, well us too now I guess, and we _are_ a team. We pulled up in the City. It was breath taking. White marble buildings, fancy pavements, posh cars and green plants potted nicely in people's gardens. We were all still in our school uniform however it was a smart uniform and tasteful. I was wearing my flowery navy school dress, the boys mainly in shirts and bow ties and Nibs in a dark jacket and baggy t-shirt that fit scruffily around his lanky figure. And of course Peter was wearing an emerald green blazer.

As soon as we got out of the car the City people swarmed Peter. You could see the adoring look on their faces as they quite happily complimented him and went in for a hug or just a brush of their fingertips on his arm. He was giving that angelic smile of his and a few girls were swooning. He didn't hesitate towards the attention it was natural to him. The crowd was oblivious to our presence.


	6. Their Peter

6

Peter POV

'Oh Peter, we have missed you!' One red headed girl sighed as she brushed her hand with mine. I smiled back gratefully.

'I've missed all of you, I love the City!' They all cheered as I spoke. Not strictly true, I preferred other parts of the island, quieter parts. But still the City was important and I had so many fans here, I couldn't ignore them all. I looked over at my team, standing awkwardly as people hooked their arms under mine. 'Oh, yes, I'm no longer alone fighting the pirates.' They all looked confused, then they were excited, more people for them to adore. 'There they are. My team.' I pointed over to the small group still standing by the car.

The crowd went over to them, but some still stayed hooked to my arms. I heard the crowd aweing over them. 'They're so sweet!' 'Oh Pan's team!' 'Their outfits are to die for!' they gushed out.

'Who's _she?_' The redhead, who was now attached to my arm, said, talking about Darcie. The redhead tensed up and looked at me but I was too busy staring at Darcie, her face overwhelmed from the attention talking to the City people who were telling her how cute and small she was. The girl held onto me tighter.

'Oh, she's just part of my team.' I smiled, still staring at Darcie, slight disappointment in my voice. The redhead relaxed a bit and let out a relieved sigh. They couldn't have their precious Peter belonging to anyone else.

'Well,' I clapped my hands together, 'We should be off.' I smiled. The crowd all cried out. 'No Peter, don't leave!' and let out sad sighs. People unlatched themselves from my arms and I walked over to my team as the crowd cleared out saying their goodbyes. 'Well welcome to the City!' I exclaimed. 'I'll show you more another time, the centre next time.' They were all smiling, happy with the attention they received. We got back in the car and went back to our homelands.

Hook POV

'Captain, Pan visited the City today.' Smee stated the obvious. I slammed my only hand on my desk.

'And what is new with that?' I shouted in frustration. Smee was dim, loyal no doubt, but an utter idiot. Until he gave me some quite interesting news.

'Pan has got himself a team. 5 of them! 4 boys and 1 girl according to the mermaids.' Smee babbled on. Why would Pan have a girl on his team? Trying to replace Wendy no doubt. That must be it! No, Pan does not feel. He prepared a team against me? Stupidest thing I ever heard.

I heard a small ticking noise as Smee placed his watch in front of me, telling me it was time for whatever the hell he was on about. With one quick swish of my hook I smashed the clock to pieces. Smee quickly left my cabin, not wanting to anger me further. Sensible. That brat thought cutting off my hand would be a curse, wrong this hook is a gift. Unfortunately that bloody ticking crocodile was after the rest of me, having that right hand of mine. _Codfish!_ His voice mocked in my mind. Come and fight with your team Pan. I'll kill them, and then torture you. Why should I give Pan the satisfaction of death?


	7. Josiah

7

Peter POV

We'd been in training for a few weeks now, well I just needed to get used to fighting in a team, I'd been fighting pirates ever since I could remember. They were all pretty good, obviously not as skilled and experienced as me but still, enough to take on pirates.

My mansion which used to just house me now lived all of us. They moved out of their Elder's homes and in with me. I had so many rooms, the City provided my housing and I always had plenty of room. I didn't feel so alone now. I liked it better; there was more energy in the house. I wasn't isolated in my thoughts much. I was rebuilding my relationship with Nibs, he still was slightly cold with people but his old self was flourishing. He wasn't as bitter towards company and I've heard him laugh a few times, the old laugh that made everyone else around him smile. I missed him after what happened.

Darcie's room was right down the hall from me on the left. I never realised how talented she was. She dance, act, fight and her singing. Her singing is so soft and sweet, when she was in her room I'd fly and sneak onto the balcony ledge outside her window and listen to her sing. Knowing she was happy and safe gave me a sense joy and warmth. I was so glad to know her. So thankful for that day I bumped into her.

Darcie POV

Louis and Nibs were forming a closer friendship. It was odd I remember the time Louis couldn't stand to be near Nibs. Luckily, me and Louis were still as close as ever. I'd been spending quite a bit of my time with Curly and Tootles. Curly was a genius on everything technical, and had been working on a higher quality microphone for my performances at school and he even promised to help out backstage with lighting and sound. Tootles was not the brightest bulb, but he knew his chemistry. Peter said he could use his chemistry skills for explosives against pirates, in act of self-defence. I knew one thing about Nibs that no-one else quite possibly knew, he was a talented dancer. I think it may have something to do with fighting pirates beforehand but his agility was amazing.

We were visiting the City again soon but meeting the council there. The most important people in the City, maybe even Neverland. Adriana had set us up with outfits we each had our own colour. All the boys wearing a white shirt and black jeans with different colour blazers. Louis had a scarlet red blazer, Nibs in black, Curly in blue, Tootles in a peach colour and Peter in emerald green that had a slight shimmer of gold in the fabric fibres. Me being a 'lady' as Adrianna would say I had a dress. A fluffed out dusky pink dress that was just came down to my knees. Peter looked over to me as I stepped out of the house to the car and he smiled and walked over to me.

'You look amazing. Like a fairy.' He said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. I blushed a tiny bit. Peter and I had become really good friends. I looked at him and then into his eyes and smiled.

'And you look dashing.' I said whilst straightening his bow tie that was at an angle. Adrianna then pulled him away into the car and then she ushered all of us in the car. We drove into the City and Peter told us about the Council.

'Ok, just relax you'll be fine. We may have to go on stage at one point so others can see us meet the Council.' Peter had so much experience on stage; I had never had stage fright. I had been on stage since I could toddle as had Louis. Curly and Tootles were along for the ride and were up for anything, City girls found them adorable anyway so they had no worries. And Nibs was, Nibs. Couldn't care less if he had to wrestle a live bear on stage. We finally made it to the centre of the City. I've never seen buildings so tall! The centre was polished white exotic plants everywhere and an extravagant fountain in the middle. An outdoor stage was set up, I presumed for us to have a quick show for the City people.

We had to go to the City Council Halls first. We all made our way up the grand stairs Peter leading us. There were two guards at the ginormous doors they recognised Peter but looked weary of us. I was pretty scared of the Council, I don't know why, I guess it was just intimidating. Peter flickered his eyes in our direction. 'They're with me.' He said plainly. The guards nodded and let us through. I grabbed Louis' hand and walked through, I let go once I saw the Council, I needed to look confident.

A tall sleek man with his black hair brushed back and pointed features walked over graciously. His silver waistcoat clung to his stick like body and he had a black jacket draped over him, the other Council members; some women and some men were also dressed in silver. He looked around his early twenties. His smile was like a crocodile. 'Peter,' He greeted Peter and took his hand with no hesitation; Peter shook his hand in return. 'Josiah.' Peter said in return.

'Looking as handsome as ever!' He beamed at Peter, Peter smiled that angelic smile in return. 'And this must be your little team. My, what a…hopeful set of pirate fighters we have here.' Josiah gave the most fake smile I have seen. I saw the other Council members muttering. I heard the words _weak_ and someone say _they don't look like much. _Peter quickly stepped in, 'Best team you're ever gonna get! You should see them in action.' Peter gave an arrogant smirk to Josiah. Josiah chuckled slightly.

'We shall see soon. Come, let's make our way to the stage and introduce your little… posse.' He looked at us and grinned. I felt so belittled by him. Louis had gone a bit red with frustration and Nibs could snap any moment.

Peter POV

I hated Josiah. He always had control over me somehow when I was on stage. Him basically insulting my team got me mad. I hated him almost as much as I hated Hook, not hated enough to kill him but close enough. I led them onstage and they were all in a straight line, Nibs at the back and Darcie by my side, Louis following her, then Tootles and Curly. The crowd cheered, everyone from the City was here.

'Welcome all. As you may have heard, our very own Peter Pan will no longer be fighting alone!' The crowd roared again. 'He has himself a little team to defend the island from pirates.' Josiah made his way behind Darcie and put his hands on her shoulders. I wanted to tear his hands off her; she looked slightly uncomfortable and intimidated. 'Adorable little bunch wouldn't you say?' He said to the crowd as he smirked down at Darcie. That was it. I pulled her into me away from his clutches. She composed herself and looked confident. Louis had a kill look in his eyes and Nibs could honestly murder Josiah there and then. Curly and Tootles were glaring at him. I stepped in and took the microphone from Josiah.

'Who knows Olly Murs _Dance with me tonight?'_ The crowd was hysterical and the music played and I sang. I needed to create some distraction not only the crowd to be distracted by the anger building inside my team, but to distract Josiah from getting to my team. I was not gonna let my team be controlled by him, like me. I finished and shoved the mic in Josiah's hand and waved off the crowd.

'Bring them back soon, Peter,' Josiah said when we were backstage. 'I've taken a liking to them. They are a…interesting group.' He narrowed his eyes as I stormed out, my team following.


	8. Trust In Them

8

Darcie POV

'Who the hell was that creep?' Nibs shouted in anger as soon as we were back home.

'Josiah. Head of the Council.' Peter said not really looking at anyone. Nibs punched the wall with his fist.

'And he's meant to be one of the good guys?' I'd never seen Nibs this mad, he got mad pretty often, not this mad though.

'Look he mostly hates pirates ok? He's not exactly good but he's good enough for taking down Hook.' Peter argued. I shuddered at the thought of Hook, I didn't like Josiah let alone what Hook would be like!

'I don't want him near Darcie ever again, in fact any of us!' Nibs shouted back even louder. Nibs was defending me? He was defending all of us? I could see why him and Peter fell out, they argued, Peter tried to look at both sides and think of others no matter how bad and Nibs just wanted the bad, even the slightly bad, out of the picture forever. Nibs stormed upstairs to his room and slammed the door so hard the whole mansion shuddered.

Louis patted Peter's back and went upstairs, Curly went on the computer whilst Tootles rifled through the kitchen. I smiled at Peter and went up to my room and got into my pyjamas and sat on my balcony ledge.

I slowly started to drift off to sleep on the ledge. I woke up with a jolt and slipped of the edge, I screamed as I fell but then I was in mid-air with strong arms around me. I looked up to the face who was holding me up. Peter? He then got me in his arms bridal style and placed me on my balcony. I gasped as I saw he was still flying.

'How?' I barely whispered. He shrugged and gave a smug smile. 'But, you're flying. How?' I said a bit louder.

'Always have always will, faith, trust and pixie dust.' He smiled 'I try and keep the flying quiet. Flying is my escape. Josiah finds it interesting; he wants to know the secret to flying, but he won't. And also comes in handy fighting Hook.' He sat on my balcony. I stared at him in amazement. 'Try not to fall asleep on your balcony.' He laughed I nodded.

'Do the others know you can fly?' I asked.

'Not yet, now go to sleep you need rest, fighting tomorrow.' He said calmly.

'What? Tomorrow?' When was this planned?

'Yeah, I'm gonna tell the others in a minute, and break the news I can fly to them,' He flashed a sweet smile and crept off the balcony and out of my room. I worried about Peter, he must've been on his own for so long. He had his fans but up until now were we the only friends he's had in a while? I was terrified to fight pirates tomorrow. And Josiah had something up his sleeve you could just tell. I didn't know who to trust except the guys. And Peter. I would always trust Peter no matter what. From him believing in my fighting ability, pulling me away from Josiah and catching me from falling off my balcony, he was always gonna be there for us. For me...


	9. First Mission

9

Peter POV

Morning came pretty fast. Everyone had dark green boot and parkas on. Swords in hand and some had a bow and arrow. All I needed was my trusty sword. Our green boots and parkas would keep us a bit camouflaged.

'Ok, so pirates have been seen hanging around near our borders. This is merely a chase back mission, only weapons in self-defence, as much as I'd love to kill Hook, there needs to be a serious threat for that mission to take place. Remember meet back at the oak tree across on our borders.' I made my small speech before we all headed out. We made our way into the forest, leaves crunched down beneath our boots and twigs snapped. After climbing through some trees we were at pirates borders.

'Ready? Go.' I didn't want anticipation for them, it'd be best if we got it over with. Crossing onto pirate borders felt scarier than ever now. Not only do I have to look out for myself but for 5 others as well. Pirates began to appear before us, mud covered skin, bloody clothes and scarred faces. Then in pristine condition, in his red velvet coat and black boots he appeared, his hook gleaming in the dim light. He smirked evilly as I heard my team fighting off his other pirates.

'Pan, long-time no see.' His voice was calm yet unpredictable. I smiled smugly and acted like the most cockiest boy in the world. Something that Hook hated.

'Ah, Hook, this is just a little warning fight for you to go back to your ship, unless you want me to kill you right now, it's pretty simple you old Codfish!' I laughed and he gave a low growl.

'You're a foul little child, Pan.' He glanced over at my team and smiled back at me, 'You have a little back-up now Pan? They're not bad seem to be fighting off my crew well.' Hook observed them fighting. He looked confused but some what a bit intimidated by them. 'A bit like your old Lost Boy squad, huh? I see you kept one of them.' Indicating to Nibs.

'Guys back to the Oak tree we're done.' I called to them. The pirates would retreat back to the ship and we'd get them another time. They all went back to the oak tree and I stayed put to make sure Hook and his crew left. His crew headed back but the codfish stayed and looked at me.

'What are you waiting for _old_ man?' I gave him the cheek and emphasised old.

'Pretty thing isn't she? Darcie… was that her name?' I stayed frozen emotionless. How dare he say her name, or even talk about her. 'Looks a bit like that girl you used to have a crush on, Wendy.' He laughed; I drew my sword at him and put it to his neck.

'Getting a bit protective over the girl?' He raised his black eyebrows. 'Lower your sword Pan, I'm leaving.' I lowered my sword from his neck. And he turned to leave 'One more thing, tell your little squad to watch out, especially little girls who don't like blood on their dresses.' Before I could cut his other hand off he swiped his hook on my cheek leaving a long cut on my face and then he whisked away.

Darcie POV

We'd been waiting by the oak tree a while now, where was Peter? I feared the worst but tried to stay calm. I had a few tiny cuts on my hands where a pirate sword caught them, to pass time I tried cleaning them up a bit. Peter then floated down, the others knew about his flying as they weren't shocked he must have told them, then I saw a large cut along his cheek I gasped and cupped his face in my hands. 'What happened? Are you ok?' Tootles got his bottle of anti-septic out to clean Peter's cheek.

'I'm fine! Just me and Hook got into a little argument.' He said like it was no big deal. I hugged him tight. 'Woah, Darcie, are you all right?' He held me by my shoulders and looked in my eyes.

'Never scare us like that again! We thought you'd been caught! When we come back to the tree so do you!' I hugged him even tighter and he did the same to me. I heard someone clear their throat.

'Well, I hate to break this up but, we should go home, rest, and clean ourselves up a bit?' Louis said. I nodded and we headed back.

'I wonder if we could track pirates on a computer.' Curly said, always thinking on the technology side. We weren't that far from home now only up the road.

'Try it, sure we could.' Peter encouraged. Tootles was deep in thought.

'Clean your cuts well, I have a theory pirates could lace their swords with poisons.' Tootles said examining his cuts. 'They look pretty clean.'

When we got to the door it was already open. We stood outside in confusion until we could hear someone inside. 'Huh?' Peter went inside first then the rest of us.

And to our displeasure we saw someone who had made themselves comfy in our home. Josiah…


	10. The True Colours of Josiah

10

Peter POV

Nibs had his teeth clenched and his fists were clenched into balls. Louis went and stood by Darcie and Curly came and stood by my side, Tootles was by Nibs ready to hold him back.

'Well, I just came by to congratulate you on your first small mission.' He smiled whilst placing his hands on his lap waiting for a reply.

'Thank you,' I said flatly, I wanted to make as little conversation as possible. Josiah stood up and glided over to me. He placed his hand on my wound. I winced as the cut still stung. He lightly chuckled.

'We have some medicine that will heal that up no scars left, we wouldn't want my Peter's handsome little face to be scarred.' He said examining my face, holding my chin. I swatted his hand away.

'I'm also inviting you lot to come to the City Council Halls for dinner tonight, after you've cleaned yourselves up of course, as a celebratory meal.' He smirked as he glided passed us until he stopped at Louis and Darcie. 'I'd prefer you in a dress,' he said as he looked at her fighting outfit. Louis glared at him and Josiah turned to look at Louis, 'I expect a smile on that sulking face tonight.' He pushed Louis' face to the side and proceeded to walk out and he turned around one last time 'I expect you _all_ to be there.' With that he disappeared.

'Great, dinner with Josiah and the Council.' Nibs said sarcastically.

'I don't want to go either but we have to, we'll leave as soon as we can.' I promised. 'Right we should clean ourselves up and get ready. I'm gonna go sort my cut out.' I ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Darcie POV

All of us dressed in a shimmery gold colour we made our way up the stairs. We went through the wooden doors and laid out was a huge feast and a load of important guests. Josiah gave his crocodile smile as he saw us. 'So nice to see you all here! Come sit and we'll begin.' Josiah made his way to the table and took his place at the end. I was sat between Louis and Nibs and opposite me sat Peter in between Curly and Tootles. The food was so rich; I couldn't eat most of it. The guests there were important members of the City, Council members and, to my surprise, royalty. The guests mainly talked to Peter. I didn't talk to anyone really except Louis and Nibs.

'Well let's dance!' Josiah said, once our food had gone down. We all reluctantly got up. Peter came over and found me and slid his arm around my waist, it felt so right, just perfect. 'Josiah's coming over, act busy he may go away.' Peter whispered in my ear. I looked down and snuggled into Peter a little bit more. There were a lot of jealous faces in the room. I felt someone take my hand, it wasn't Peter.

'Why don't you go dance with a few adoring fans, I'll take care of Darcie.' Josiah pulled me into his grip, a firm grip so I couldn't wriggle out. I looked with pleading eyes at Peter, he looked back and came to take my hand but Josiah pulled me back. 'Go.' He uttered harshly at Peter. Peter did as he was told, not wanting me to get into trouble. Josiah moved me into a slow dance. Every time I looked at Peter he was staring directly at me.

'Don't worry, you'll get him back soon.' Josiah whispered in my ear, his cold breath chilling my spine. 'Aww, never thought I'd see the day Peter was in love.' I looked confused. Peter loved me? No, he was joking. 'Our Peter, stolen away from the City by_ you._' He tightened his grip and grabbed me closer; now I was frightened, 'Now listen you little brat, I will _not_ let _you_ or any of the rest of that damn team take my best little money maker away from me!' I scowled at him.

'He doesn't belong to anyone. _Especially not you!' _I found some courage to say that, before Josiah could react I heard a saviour.

'I'll take her from here.' Peter smiled brightly. Josiah half pushed me into Peter's arms and we walked outside to the gardens. I clutched on to him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Peter pulled me closer to his chest. 'How about we have a dance?' He lifted my chin up with his hand. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder as the music played. I inhaled his sweet scent. His soft skin brushed against mine. I looked up to his eyes and he looked into mine. 'So _beautiful._' He hushed. His forehead rested against mine and brushed his lips against mine. Then, there it was; the gentlest, most loving kiss I'd never felt. He smiled through the kiss and my eyes closed savouring this moment.

'I couldn't hear what Josiah was saying to you. What did he say?' Peter looked down at me, killing the moment . I didn't want to ruin the moment further by telling Peter the truth that he was just Josiah's way of making more money or Josiah threatening me. I kept quiet about it; I'd tell Nibs and Louis later.

'Nothing much really, complimenting you…' I lied. Peter scoffed and then we went inside to find the others to go home. We were about to leave out the doors, Josiah whispered in my ear, his vile cold voice spoke harshly but it was inaudible for the others to hear. 'I hope you keep our conversation to yourself. _Especially_ not to mention it to Peter.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.' I spat at him and glared then I walked out of the door with the others.

'Lovely to see you all this evening!' He called after us. Peter mumbled something but I couldn't hear.


	11. Don't Tell Him

11

Nibs POV

Me and Louis had been gathered in Darcie's room, she said she needed to tell us something. Getting to know her, she wasn't bad at all. I thought she was an over confident stage girl. No, I'd grown to like her as a sort of sister. She quickly paced into her room and closed the door behind her. Peter was in his room and Curly and Tootles were down stairs, no doubt mucking around, they were the most immature out of all of us, but impossible to hate.

'Ok, what is it?' Louis asked, concern written all over his face.

'Right, Josiah came to talk to me and said he didn't want me or any of us taking Peter away.' She said; I was so confused. What the hell was Josiah on about…?

'Wait, what? Why doesn't he want us to know Peter? I don't understand.' I asked Darcie, she looked down and fiddled with her hands and then back up to me and Louis.

'He said that Peter was his money maker, basically he's using him for his own needs.' I was fuming. I always knew Josiah was an evil git, maybe not pirate evil, but greed evil. I refused to let Peter be used. Peter was so naïve and oblivious to this, he genuinely thought Josiah believed in him. He was never interested in Peter's fighting, that just added to the fame. Josiah just saw Peter's handsome features and knew the City people would melt. And I knew Peter, he would be drawn in with all the gifts and praise they gave him. That's why he set up all this for Peter, the national days dedicated to him, and the musicals. It was to make money.

'I'm gonna tell Peter.' I said turning to go out the door, until a shriek told me not to.

'No! No don't tell him, I don't want him to be hurt.' Darcie pleaded; her big eyes even wider.

'Why not? Did Josiah threaten us? Threaten you…?' Louis was worried. So was I. Josiah was powerful and controlling and could put fear into Darcie's mind.

'Well not direct threat, but the way he said it was threatening. Look, just don't tell him. We don't have to see Josiah that often.' I honestly wanted to beat Josiah to the pulp. Threatening us, threatening Darcie and using Peter for wealth.

'We have to!' I exclaimed. I don't know why Darcie had a different opinion on this matter.

'All I'm saying is, if Peter finds out he'll have that on his mind. His sense of trust in others would be gone. He'd be distracted when fighting Hook, making him vulnerable. Let's just deal with Hook first and then after that we'll deal with Josiah.' She had a fair point. I hated to say it but I agreed with her.

'Ok, but trust me we'll get Josiah back.' I warned. Louis nodded. 'We'll also look out for each other when we're around Josiah.'

'Yeah, ok.' Darcie smiled a bit brighter with hope. Louis and I left her room. Well I knew one thing after that conversation, I hated Josiah even more.

Josiah POV

I was not losing my source of money. That naïve little twat was my gold mine and his new little set of friends were not taking that away from me. I'd worked so hard over the years to keep him isolated and on his own, meaning he'd want to come to the City more often. He rounded up his own team behind my back. He was fine on his own with fighting pirates and I gave him everything he could need to be happy in the City. I even gave him a mansion in his home part of the island. I should have kept him in the City while I had the chance, that way I could always keep an eye on him.

I thought having a group of them would mean more money, but no. Peter was still the leader and that's all the dumb City people wanted. And that tiny girl who dared talk back to me, who ran to Peter's side when anything was looking bad. The way Peter protected her and looked at her. Ugh. He would never admit his feelings for her. She has poisoned his mind, he's started to get colder towards the Council. I could tell he was never entirely happy with us but it was good enough, and then his team came along and they hated me. Well the feeling was mutual. I hated them too. I'll find a way to get rid of them, starting with Peter's love.

Hook POV

'Smee, what is the perfect live bait for any person? Or boy in this case.' I asked Smee as he polished my other hooks. Smee looked confused, which was not a surprise.

'Erm, Cap'n I don't understand? You're talking about Pan?' I nodded whilst looking frustrated; it was like talking to a fish. 'Oh then umm, bait…bait… I don't know… Something dear to them I guess…' I smiled at the idea brewing in my mind.

'Exactly. Now, how are we going to get her to come _here_…?' This had to be dealt with carefully, if she got away when we were trying to get her then Pan would be on guard at all times. I was deep in thought when I was interrupted.

'Who are you on about Sir?' Smee questioned dimly.

'THAT GIRL HE HAD WITH HIM!' I yelled in frustration 'She is our key to Pan. He was so protective of her.' I smirked at the thought of her in my grasp and Pan practically cutting out his own heart to get her back. 'We just need a plan, then she's ours and Pan's in our hands. If his team try to intervene then we'll kill them.'


	12. Devious Deals

12

Darcie POV

Peter came to school with us every day almost. In free time he got involved with the music aspects, his singing voice was perfection. We hadn't spoken of our kiss at the dinner with the Council. Peter found it hard to admit his feelings. I was going to give him time. Louis reckoned Peter has some sort of feelings for me. And that was a reason Josiah got mad, because he thought he loved me. I would love to deny my feelings for Peter but I couldn't. He was so beautiful, inside and out. The way he'd fuss over his slightly curly brown hair and his eyes were so intense yet had a sparkle to them. He'd go out of his way to make sure others were alright. I was sat outside the school on a patch of grass in a navy pinafore, studying with my books and humming to myself. There was a gentle warm breeze in the air. Then a sweet familiar scent filled the air and sat by me. I smiled to myself and turned to face him. 'Hi,' I smiled.

'You've got a wonderful singing voice. Like an angels sigh,' He breathed. He always complimented me.

'Peter, it's simply lovely the way you talk about me,' I chuckled. He laughed and he sat closer to me. I frowned and looked down. Took a deep breath and said it.

'Peter, how do you _feel _about me?' I asked carefully. He looked slightly panicked, but he still sat close.

'Um… I…I, I don't know, you're lovely and all but I just don't know what to say…' I could tell he was struggling to come to terms with his feelings, maybe he didn't feel the same and that it was just his charming personality I blinded myself with. But then the kiss?

'It's Ok, I understand.' I smiled and gathered my books and walked away. I had embarrassed myself; the only place I could go now was the stage room and ease off the pain by singing.

Peter POV

_I DO LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! _My heart screamed. _No, you'll only get heart-broken again._ My head warned. I could never admit my feelings to anyone before, never. I never knew what to say, how to say it. I also didn't want Darcie to get hurt as well as myself. Enemies could find out and take advantage of my weakness. I wanted her safe. Josiah would also hate it as well; he'd want me to sacrifice my own happiness for the City.

Being Peter Pan I sacrifice a lot to benefit others. The City, I think being there, made an emptiness grow inside me instead of filling it. My team however had slowly began to fill the empty hole in me. I'd tell Darcie, one day, how I felt. Hopefully she will understand.

Josiah POV

I was pondering my thoughts on the Peter situation. One of the Council members came over to me, letter in his hand, 'Mail for you Josiah,' He handed me the letter and walked away. I recognised the stamp on the back. Pirates, more specifically one James Hook. I tore open the letter, what could Hook possibly want?

_Josiah,_

_I have heard from the mermaids that you are having trouble with Pan's team? _

_Particularly a certain one named Darcie? I could easily take her off your hands. As for the rest, well, they would back away as soon as Darcie was out of the picture. And the fate of Pan is for us to discuss._

_I know you don't want to harm Pan, for your own personal gain of course not his, so we shall have to talk. _

_Meet me at Pirate borders tonight if you want to discuss further._

_Captain James Hook_

Hmm, the pirates taking the team off my hands. Then I could quite possibly keep Pan in the City. I guess I was making a trip to Pirate borders.

The stars were clouded over, making it a very dark night indeed. I didn't like Hook much. But if he was my ticket to Darcie's disappearance then I would have to put our differences aside. I was at Pirate borders now and waiting in the shadows was James Hook on his own, grinning at me.

'Josiah,' He greeted.

'Hook,' I answered.

'Please call me James; we are in alliance now I guess.' He smirked. I smiled back at him. 'So you want to get rid of Darcie? I need Darcie; I guess we have a deal.' He offered his only hand for me to shake.

'Wait, why do you need her?' I queried.

'Well, this is the bit you may not like, to lure in Pan, want him tortured, revenge.' He whispered coldly.

'No deal, I need Peter for money. What the hell do I do without him?' I spat. He was not playing this fair.

'Well, how about, I take Darcie off your hands simple. Peter comes to get her, I torture him to within an inch of his life, kill her, then you get Peter back a bit injured but think of how much people would pay to visit him in hospital? Pay to try and make him smile? Bring him gifts that you can sell off. He stays in the City forever. Worst comes to the worst and he dies, in my hands or in yours, the money people would pay to go to his funeral. Pay to say their final goodbyes, and all the national days remembering Pan. Either way you're making money. Oh, and if the rest of his team are still making trouble, I'll finish them off.' He had thought of everything.

Hmm, Darcie gone and Hook has a good point about the money dead or alive. Peter in the City forever, forever making me money.

'Ok, James you have yourself a deal.' We both shook hands. What is my part in the scheme?' I asked, eager to carry this out.


	13. A Trap

13

Darcie POV

Peter hadn't been in school today. I felt lonely and a bit vulnerable without him. It was the afternoon now and I had planned to spend the day on my own. I walked into the stage room and played a few notes on the piano. I looked at the flutes and thought of Peter. I straightened out my white frilly top and brushed off my dark jeans before practising some vocals. I heard the door open and I looked up, to my surprise Josiah was there.

I straightened myself up even further, preparing for an argument. He smiled at me.

'Lovely singing Darcie, but the reason Peter isn't in school is because he's in the City. He was performing tonight but his singing partner dropped out, he told me to come and fetch you to sing with him instead.' I smiled slightly; Peter wanted me to sing with him! Our voices did harmonise well.

'I also apologise for my behaviour at the dinner, now if you don't mind Peter is waiting.' He offered me his arm, I hesitated but took it in the end. He smiled slightly and I smiled back. Josiah sort of rushed me out of school, as if he wanted no-one to see me. Well yes, I was skipping school so that's understandable. He opened the car door for me and even did my seat belt up before quickly hopping in the driver's seat. He sped away from the school.

'Sorry, I don't want to keep him waiting any longer.' I nodded, I couldn't wait to perform on a huge stage, and with Peter. We drove past the turning for the City. I frowned in confusion. We were driving further away from my part of the island too.

'Um, Josiah, isn't the City that way?' I questioned, I was confused. He didn't reply. 'Josiah?' He then locked the car doors and I froze.

I tried taking off my seat belt. It was locked too. I then realised, there was no performance, and Peter wasn't waiting for me in the City. I struggled in my seat.

'Stop it!' Josiah spat. I was terrified, where was I going?

I started to whimper when we pulled up at Pirate borders. This was a trap. As the car stopped I saw a few pirates and Hook waiting. Josiah unlocked the doors but kept a tight hold of me. He took my seat belt off and pulled me out of the car. He clamped his hands down on my arms, making it impossible to even try and get away.

'Well done, Josiah,' Hook cried in an over acted joy. Josiah handed me over to the pirates, across the border, who tied my hands together. I glared so coldly at Josiah. 'I'll take her from here.' Hook said the exact words Peter said to me at the dinner, except this time I wasn't relieved. Hook took my arm under his and led me away. I tried to pull away but another pirate put a grip on my other arm.

'Ah, ah, ah Darcie. I don't want anyone getting injured.' I looked down at his hook, sharp enough to cut through bricks. We finally reached the pirate ship. It was grand and actually enormous. We first went to Hook's cabin, just me, him and Mr. Smee I think it was. My hands were still tied.

'So, you're going be our bait for your little lover Pan.' Hook smiled sadistically. Bait? Peter was in trouble! Why did I ever follow Josiah here? 'Any attempts to escape or get help,' Hook came over to me and brushed his hook against my cheek, 'Then it'll be worse for you and lover boy.' He laughed and waved his hand at Smee. 'Take her to her cabin.' He said as he sat down at his desk.

Smee a small fat man came and took my arms and led me down the hallway. He pushed me into a basic cabin, a bed, cupboard, chair and a desk, no windows and one door. Smee untied my hands.

'Sorry Miss.' He said as he closed and locked the door. At least he said sorry, he had some form of manners, Smee. I rubbed my wrists where the rope used to be. I sat on the bed curled myself in a ball and cried. I wanted Peter so much, but then again I didn't want him here.

_I snuggled into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him, never letting go. The warm summer breeze swirling around us. We were surrounded by wild flowers. 'I love you' Peter said, all I could do was sigh as a reply. Safe in his arms._

I woke up, snuggling into the pillow on the bed. I wasn't safe in his arms; I was in the clutches of Hook.


	14. Where Is She?

14

Peter POV

'Hey, have you seen Darcie?' Louis asked as he came downstairs. I looked up from my breakfast.

'No, I didn't see her come home from school either.' Where the hell was she…? I thought she was at a school club or something. She wouldn't stay the night out.

'I checked her room, nothing, her bed was still made from yesterday.' Louis looked really worried. I got up and grabbed my sword. 'Where are you going?' Louis called.

'I'm gonna go look for her.' I replied, the last thing we said to each other was about me not admitting my feelings. I didn't want her gone without me telling her how I felt finally.

I had been searching for hours. No luck. How could she have just disappeared? No-one had seen her go. She'd left, just like everyone else I had loved in my life. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. She left because she thought I didn't love her. I'm such a prick. How far away would she have gone?

I decided to go to her old house, where Lara was. That was the one obvious place I hadn't looked. Lana opened the door, she was in ripped denim jeans and a light vest top, her short black hair scruffy.

'What are you doing here Peter?' She asked quite bluntly. I smiled weakly.

'Hey Lara, is Darcie here?' I asked, my voice a bit needy. Lana looked confused.

'She's living with you? How would I know? Last time I saw her was yesterday, she came by before school. Why?' Lara fiddled with her jeans. I groaned in frustration and walked away. Where was she, she couldn't have just vanished off the face of the island.

I walked in the streets and asked people if they'd seen her. I'd already tried all her favourite places, places she'd been in previous days, the school. I was really giving up hope then I saw… Lily! Yes, she must be with Lily! I ran up to her, 'Hey Lily, Darcie's with you right?' I was so sure of it until her face dropped.

'Umm, no actually Peter…' Lily's quiet voice spoke. I held back my tears. No-one had ever seen me cry and I was keeping it that way.

'Oh,' I said disappointed. Before I turned away Lily spoke up.

'I saw her last with Josiah from the City Council yesterday,' her words hit me so hard. What was she doing with him? I turned to face Lily directly. 'I was in English and saw them out the window, they drove off.' I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair. 'What's wrong Peter?' Lily asked, obviously confused by all this.

'Explain later, thanks Lily!' I called as I flew away to the City.

I arrived at the City Council Halls' steps. I ran up them and tore the doors of the building open. My rage bubbling inside of me. I saw Josiah in the main hall talking to other Council members. He saw me and called out to me.

'Ah, Peter! What a delightful surprise! I was-' before he could finish I pushed him against the wall, one hand holding his head up exposing his throat, my sword in my other hand against his throat. The other Council members stood in horror, one woman squealed, some guards tried to pull me off him but failed.

'WHERE IS SHE? WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?' I bellowed, my grip tightening on him. Josiah was silent in fear, quivering.

'Let go and he'll talk!' One of the Council shouted at me, still keeping their distance. I carefully let go but my sword was still raised. Josiah put his hand on his neck and took deep breaths.

'Look Peter, calm down,' Josiah soothed only making me angrier. 'I was passing by the school and Darcie asked me to take her to the woods for some archery practice.' I wasn't convinced. Darcie hated Josiah, she didn't like him.

'Why would she ask _you?_' I replied coldly. He shrugged.

'She needed to get out of school, and of course me being a person of authority could take her out of the school and she wouldn't be in trouble for skipping.' I scowled and placed my sword against his skin.

'What part of the woods…?' I said slowly to get it into his thick skull.

'The woods by her old house.' I knew those woods, the woods that were so close to Pirate borders. She wouldn't have… Hook couldn't of… it all began to sink in. I dropped to my knees in the hall, everyone watching me, I didn't care my heart ached so much. Pirates were ruthless, for all I know she could be dead.

'No…' I barely whispered. Jumped up from my knees, pain replaced with fury. 'YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IGNORANT AS TO LEAVE HER THERE?' I yelled and screamed as I hit Josiah, punched him so many times, he tried to defend himself. Two guards came and pulled me off him, my body growing weak. I still thrashed against them as they took me outside the City Council Halls. They then went in and locked the doors behind them. I sat on the steps and sobbed. I didn't care if people saw.

A small crowd of City people stood there watching me. I looked up at them all, my eyes big and bloodshot. I probably looked a wreck. They all stood there still, not in wonder this time, like they usually did when they saw Peter Pan, but with deep concern and sympathy.

I managed to whimper out to them, utter the words I thought I'd never need. 'Help me.' I spoke carefully to them.


	15. A Meeting With Hook

15

Hook POV

Where is Pan? I thought he would have it figured out by now and be on the way to the rescue. It had been a night and a day now! The evening sunset was here now. My crew had the ship set up for Pan's finale. I paced my cabin and thought of something to do about this problem. I needed Pan here soon.

'Smee!' I called out. Smee came running into my cabin. 'Fetch me the girl; I need to talk to her.' I said. Smee sighed.

'Cap'n may I suggest summit?' I nodded confused. 'Be nice to her, she'll co-operate more.' I smiled evilly, gain her trust… better than my torture idea, the only good idea Smee's ever come up with.

Smee left my cabin. Ok, I had to be the nicest I could be, but her to still fear me. Smee entered with her and then left us alone. She looked down at the floor and stayed silent. I went over to my table and sat down. 'Please, come and sit.' I said, making my voice sickly sweet. She walked over and sat at the chair on the opposite side of the table. I prepared a glass of water for her. 'Here you must be thirsty.' I said as I passed it to her. 'I promise you I haven't poisoned it!' I put my hands up.

She smiled and sipped it, 'Thank you,' she said so quietly. Manners then, we're getting somewhere. Time to turn on the charm, make her like me.

'So Darcie, I'm so sorry we're in this situation together, Josiah's idea not mine.' I lied, all my idea but I needed her to side with me. She looked hurt as I said Josiah. 'How evil of him to trick you here. I would never do such a thing. Which is why I want to make your stay here as… nice as possible.' I smiled. 'You like music? Musicals to be precise.' She looked up and nodded. 'I do too. See? Not so different.' I smiled and she smiled back. We then got into conversation about her favourite musicals, I was tired of listening to her witter on about _Wicked_. I didn't like musicals, I just knew she did so that was something to draw her in.

'Anyway,' I stopped her, 'How is Peter?' She frowned and looked down.

'I, um, don't want to talk about Peter.' I knew she was weary as I had told her she was bait. I needed to think fast.

'I'm not going to hurt him, only if he doesn't co-operate, but I'm sure he will.' I reassured. She still looked uneasy. 'How about when he arrives we settle this matter once and for all in a… civilised approach.' I offered, if civilised meant hurting Pan. She slightly nodded. Gaining her trust was getting too easy. 'So when did he admit his love to you?' I asked curiously, I really wanted every detail so I could hurt him physically and mentally.

'He didn't.' She replied flatly. He hasn't told her yet? This was going to be too good when I torture those words from his lips.

'Why ever not? It's obvious he has some emotions towards you.' She looked away again.

'He, uh, didn't say much. It just sounded like he wasn't interested.' I gave the most sympathetic look I could do.

'Oh dear, well Pan has troubles admitting feelings. Especially to something as pretty as you.' I was really oozing the charm. She smiled at my compliment. 'Anyway off the subject of Pan,' we talked for a bit. Me still gaining her trust, luring her in, until she went back to her cabin.

Pan, your finale will be to die for.

Peter POV

A boy I recognised came out from the crowd and offered me his hand. He had shiny black boots on and a plum coloured waist coat. He was royalty. The prince to be exact. His light brown hair was neatly combed and his hazel eyes glimmered, he had full lips and a very defined jawline, he couldn't be much older than 17.

'C'mon buddy,' He said as he pulled me up. He led me over to the crowd, a recognised a few dedicated fans, the redhead. 'Tell us what we can do for you.' The prince said. They actually wanted to help me?

'Why are you helping me? I thought you would want an autograph in return or something…' I mumbled.

'Peter, we care about you, we're not heartless fans who don't care unless they get an autograph, and we hate seeing you like this, hate seeing anyone like this.' The Prince replied looking directly into my eyes. I trusted them.

'She's gone. Darcie I mean.' I said it was almost a whisper. 'I think Hook may have…' They all stood there speechless, they couldn't fight prates, and they couldn't help me. 'I don't think you can help me. I have to fight him alone.'

'No, you don't. You have a team now. We unfortunately can't help with pirates. They can however. You need any weapons, we'll provide.' The redhead firmly spoke.

'Go get your team.' The prince said. 'And when you find her, we'll be cheering for you and your team.' He put his hand on my shoulder. I had so much support from my fans. I was going to get Darcie out and safe, even if it killed me.


	16. Attempted Rescue

16

Josiah POV

That vile little creature tried to kill me. Fight all you want Peter, you're not going to win this. You'll be mine afterwards, bringing in money forever. With Darcie out of the way and your team gone, it'll be simple. Peter Pan isolated again, this was too easy.

Peter didn't suspect a thing. Yes, he was angry but only angry that I had left her to practice near pirates. The plan was falling nicely into place now all that was needed was Peter to go and try to save Darcie. I may go pay James a visit, see if everything is in place on his ship.

Darcie POV

I was still in my cabin. The occasional drink and food brought by Smee. I'd smell the food and observe the drink before I consumed, in case there was any poison. I was starting to trust Hook strange as it sounds. It looks like Josiah is the mastermind behind the scheming. I wouldn't trust Hook fully but it began to look like he cared. I don't know why Peter thinks he's so evil; Peter was probably fooled into thinking that by Josiah.

From under the bed I heard a faint sound of bells. They were bells but my mind was making them out to be words. _Darcie! Darcie! Down here! _I looked under the bed to see a golden glow. A fairy! Why was a fairy here? 'Can you understand me?' I said as I scooped it up in my hands. _Yes._ I heard it say. _Darcie, listen, you can't trust Hook. At all, you can't trust many people really. _'But why, he's been actually quite kind.' _Exactly! He's luring you in! Blinding you with words to make you believe he cares!_ 'Who are you? How do you know my name?' I queried. _I'm Puck, a fairy worker. I'm friends with Tinkerbell who knows Peter. She heard from Peter you were on a pirate ship and sent me to look out for you. _'How'd you get in? There's no window.' _I snuck in Smee's pocket whilst he was bringing you food. Look I'll guide you Darcie. I'm not strong enough to get you out but I'll protect you in any way I can. _I scooped Puck closer to me. 'Thank you…' I whispered. I wasn't alone anymore.

Peter POV

'Look, at first I'll go alone. Then I'll send a fairy to tell you when to come to the ship.' I begged, they weren't letting me go alone.

'No! It's too dangerous.' Louis said crossing his arms. 'Why can't we come with you first?'

'Well if you wait then we can have a surprise attack, and I don't want to rush things in case they hurt her.' I pleaded.

'He's got a point.' Curly said. 'Send us a fairy and we'll come right away.' He added. The others slowly agreed reluctantly.

'I want her straight off that ship when you find her.' Louis said.

'Then we'll fight Hook.' Nibs said. I nodded and bid my farewells to them and got my sword before I flew to the ship.

I waited in the shadows on the ship. The deck was crawling with pirates so I made my way straight down to the cabins. My fairy was waiting in some trees near the shore, all I had to do was whistle and she'd go get my team. I was hiding in the hallway where the cabins were in the shadows. I saw Smee with a tray of food. Plain simple, basic food; prisoner food. He was getting the keys out of his pocket when I flew over and knocked him out with a punch to the head. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. I quickly, but carefully opened it.

I saw her sat on the bed. Her big eyes stared at me, not quite believing it. She got up and was about to shout my name in joy before I cut her off with a deep kiss. I held her in my arms so tightly. 'I got you. It's ok. You're safe.' I whispered to her.

'I'm fine, I'm fine.' She mumbled into my chest.

Darcie POV

He was here. This wasn't a dream. I cuddled into him. 'I'll never let this happen again.' He swore. I kissed him again to let him know it was ok. I was in complete bliss, until Peter's scream of pain filled the air.

Peter was on the floor screaming and cursing. His shoulder was covered in blood. Opposite him was Hook holding a gun. 'NO!' I yelled. Hook grabbed my arms and I struggled as he led me out whilst another of his pirates carried out a howling Peter. 'You said you wouldn't hurt him!' I cried at Hook. He smirked so evilly.

'Naïve little Darcie, you placed your trust in me.' He smiled as I thrashed against him as he laughed. We had been taken down to a room at the bottom of the ship. An empty cell block. The pirate carrying Peter roughly shoved him on the chair as Peter's weak attempts to fight back failed; he was in too much pain to fight. Peter was then tied to the chair and his feet chained to the ground, so he couldn't fly away either. My hands were tied together once again and handed to another pirate whilst Hook went over to Peter.

The rosy glow from Peter's cheeks had gone. He was so pale. Hook then removed the bullet from Peter's wound harshly. Peter cursed Hook and yelled in pain. I hated hearing him in pain, and there was nothing I could do. To my surprise Hook then dressed Peter's wound with a dirty rag, to stop any more blood loss. He wanted him alive, but not for good reasons. Peter was slipping in and out of consciousness, until he finally was awake. I knew what was going to happen. I'd have to stand here and watch him being tortured, I was going to die.

Peter POV

Everything before had been a blur. Darcie was in my arms, then severe pain, darkness and now I was tied to a chair, my feet attached to the ground. I panicked as I looked round for Darcie. I saw her, being held by one of Hook's pirates. I couldn't bear to see her here on a pirate ship. I looked straight into Hook's cold eyes.

'Let her go and you can do whatever, torture me, and kill me. Without putting up a fight.' I ignored Darcie's protests against this. Hook gave me a sadistic grin.

'Where would the fun in that be?' He said as he made his way over to Darcie. I struggled to free myself but it was no use.

'You bastard!' I screamed at him. Hook marched over to me and his fist collided with my jaw. It killed like hell but I fought back the tears. I needed to act brave. It was only Hook, I'd dealt with him before, except before I was only looking out for my life not two.

Louis POV

'It's been like 2 hours guys, where is he?' Tootles asked as we waited by the oak tree. We had no signal from a fairy or anything. I brushed my hand through my hair thinking.

'Why don't we just go on the ship now?' I said. 'It couldn't hurt trying, it's possible that Peter is in trouble and either way if it is Peter or us we get Darcie back.' If Peter was trapped on the ship we could get him as well.

'Right let's do it.' Nibs said as he set off. Amongst the trees we heard a sinister familiar voice.

'And where are you lot going?' Josiah questioned. Nibs drew his sword out and Tootles raised his bow.

'Enough of your mind games Josiah we're getting Darcie back and seeing where Peter is.' I shouted at him. I hated this guy and for some reason I could tell he was up to something. 'Now if you don't mind, we'll be off.' I walked past Josiah but he caught my arm. For such a skinny man he was pretty strong. Luckily I was stronger and fought him off.

Out of the trees then came all the guards in the City Council Halls. Two of them grabbed me, outnumbering my strength and then other guards took the rest of our team. I was pushed onto my knees, the guards still holding me. Josiah bent down and looked me in the eye. 'Now, this plan needs to work and I can't have you messing it up!' He shouted in my face. I was usually the one to rise above situations like this. Not this time. I spat right in his face to show my disgust for him. He was part of this sick plan. He wiped my spit off of his face slowly and then back-handed me across my face.

'Take them to the Halls and lock them up, make sure they don't escape.' The guards obeyed their orders and took us away. Nibs shouted and cursed Josiah and some words I can't repeat for I don't want my mouth to be full of dirt. Josiah was in alliance with Hook. Peter was in grave danger.


	17. Torture

17

Hook POV

'Pan, I'm tired to be honest. I want to be fully awake when I torture you. I'll deal with you in the morning.' I looked over at Darcie still in my pirate's arms, her hands still tied and her face tired. 'Take her to her cabin.' She began to try and get away.

'No! No, I'm not leaving him!' She yelled as she tried to get out of my crew's grip. I sighed and rubbed my temples, her screams were giving me a headache.

'And can you gag her? I want some rest tonight and I don't want her screams disturbing me.' I was about to turn to leave when I heard a small but firm voice.

'Wait.' Peter said and I turned to face him. I frowned.

'What is it Pan?' I asked impatiently. He swallowed and carried on.

'I want to stay with Darcie. For my final night.' He said. He was giving up? Well, I could torture him more if he had had a loving conversation with her the night before. Perfect, even more torture for him.

'I shall allow you to have your final wish.' I said bitterly. 'Take him up to her cabin, keep his feet still chained together, I don't want him flying away. Lock the door too!' I called as I made my way to my cabin. Before I went to my cabin I called out on deck to the rest of my crew. 'Prepare for the fall and death of Pan tomorrow!' They all cheered as I walked back into my cabin.

Josiah POV

'I heard from the mermaid's that Hook is planning on killing Pan tomorrow.' One council member stated.

'I need him at the very most tortured! Killing him was last resort!' I yelled in frustration. I needed Pan. Killing him was the last resort in the plan and now Hook was making it a priority?

'Gather some guards; I'm going to get Peter.' I ordered my Council members. 'Keep an eye on those brats as well. I don't want any trouble.' Looks like I was getting Pan, deal off James. I need this boy, without him I have nothing. I grabbed a piece of white cloth and a bottle of clear liquid, like chloroform, it could knock out easily, just in case things went wrong. I'll just pretend to Hook I need to speak with Peter, distract Hook somehow and take Pan. Easy.

Darcie POV

We were shoved into the cabin. Peter was put on the bed his feet still chained. My hands had been untied and the door was locked, no way out. Peter sat up straight on the bed. I ran into his arms and cuddled him. I was careful of his shoulder. He hugged back and held me. 'I'm so sorry.' He whispered in my ear.

'Don't say that. It's not your fault.' I soothed, he shouldn't blame himself. I smoothed his wavy brown hair and smiled. He was still perfect. He smiled slightly.

'I don't know how to say this,' He said to me. 'I never realised how much you meant to me until you were gone.' I was speechless he did feel the same. He drew me in closer to him and I put my arms around his neck. He smoothed his lips on mine and kissed me gently, I kissed back. I loved him so much. I wasn't gonna let Hook hurt him.

'We're gonna get out of here, ok? We are.' I said to him. He shook his head and rested his forehead against mine. 'We are.' I repeated as I nestled into his chest. We were in silence, not the awkward kind but the nice sort of silence. He laid me down on the bed and pulled himself up so he was lying beside me, his arms around me guarding me. Even in the most dangerous of places, he could still make me feel safe.

'Try to get some sleep,' He whispered in my ear. 'I'll still be right next to you when you wake up.' I didn't want to go to sleep. I didn't want our safe time together to be over.

'No, it's fine I'll stay up,' I was tired but I refused to drift away from him. He sighed and began to sing softly, his melodic lullaby began to make me so sleepy before I knew it I couldn't keep my eyes open and I slipped away into a warm darkness.

Peter POV

Morning came too quickly. I needed to think fast. I needed a way off this ship for Darcie. I tried to get up only to remember my ankles were chained together. Darcie was breathing softly still in sleep. I kissed her forehead delicately and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw me. I smiled back, her smile was so beautiful. Our moment was ruined by the door swinging open.

'Your nightmare begins now Pan,' He growled. 'Grab the girl.' He ordered his men. I tried to hold onto her but they pulled her away too quickly.

'Let her go! Please!' I pleaded. Hook smirked at me as the pirates pulled me up from the bed. Darcie's hands were being tied together again and the she was held by two pirates.

'On deck now, I want him tortured in the open.' Hook pulled me up with his hook. I begged with Hook the whole way up on deck to let her go. Darcie shouted protests but I wanted her safe, even if I had to give my own life. 'Will you both SHUT UP?' Hook roared. I was thrown on the deck. A crowd of all his pirates watching, my torture and death was some form of entertainment for them.

'Where shall we start Pan? How about with your lovely girlfriend?' He brought his hook under her smooth chin. I was not letting him anywhere near her, with that I kicked him hard in the shin. 'You vile little rat!' He spat at me and kicked me hard in my stomach, my breathing was getting difficult. He then slashed across my chest with his hook, I screamed at the burning pain across my chest, blood seeping through my white shirt. I whimpered in pain.

'No! You've hurt him enough! Stop it!' Darcie shrieked, thrashing against her pirate holders. I looked up at her and saw so much pain in her big eyes. Hook smirked and walked over to her.

'I was going to kill you, but that would be such a waste. You have far better uses.' What plans did he have for Darcie? Torture her too? Keep her prisoner forever? 'But first, let's finish off Pan shall we?' He smiled over at me, 'Any last words?' He knelt beside me. My body was so weak, bruised and cut. My last words were not going to be of hatred.

'Darcie,' I managed to say, 'I-' Darkness.


	18. City Captives

18

Josiah POV

Peter was unconscious on the floor and there was a crowd of prates standing by watching, Hook at Peter's side. I frowned at Hook.

'Josiah, what is the meaning of this!' Hook exclaimed.

'I want to talk to Peter alone…' I said. Hook had a curious look on his face.

'Why?' He said. I thought fast.

'Need to talk to him about what's going on, he's probably confused, he deserves to know yes?' I said. Hook nodded slowly.

'You have 5 minutes.' Hook led his crowd away to the cabins, I could hear a girl shouting. Darcie, stupid brat. My guards also went with them. It was me and Peter alone then. Peter started to gain consciousness. 'Peter?' I said.

'Josiah,' He croaked. 'What are you doing here?' Getting my money back. 'Rescuing you of course. I felt so bad with all the pain I put you through. I blame myself.' Lies. 'Now I'll get you back to the City where a nice hospital bed awaits you.' I began to try and pick him up.

'No.' He said quietly. 'I'm not leaving without Darcie.' To get Peter to come with me, I'd have to take Darcie too? Urgh!

'Yes, of course!' I said in an overacted happy voice. I left him on deck and spoke to my guards. 'Knock the pirates out and use this to knock her out.' I passed them the bottle of liquid and the cloth. I took one guard with me to carry Peter. I heard some commotion of my guards swiftly knocking out the pirates and Hook cursing. Then silence. My guards emerged, one had an unconscious Darcie slung over their shoulder.

'Excellent.' I said as we made our way off the ship.

'Did you get her?' Peter whispered. I smoothed his hair. My money was back with me.

'Yes, she's here.' I smiled. Peter smiled widely as the guard put him in one of the cars and drove back to the City.

Peter POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. A City hospital bed to be exact. I sighed in relief. My wounds were dressed and I was in a soft white t-shirt and chinos. Great, even in hospital I had to look smart, I smiled to myself. I still ached all over. I looked around, I was in a huge white room on my own, and there were expensive flowers everywhere. I sat up slowly, wincing at the pain slightly. Then my biggest thought hit me. Darcie. I panicked slightly until I remembered they took her off the ship. The door of the room began to open.

'Darcie!' I called out. No, it was Josiah. A slight rush of disappointment ran through me.

'Peter, how are you feeling?' He asked whilst sitting down on my bed. I looked down at my lap.

'Fine, I guess. Where's Darcie?' I really needed her, I missed her so much.

'I'm glad you're feeling ok, now there are some fans that have come to see you! They've brought flowers!' He exclaimed ignoring my question. I didn't care for their flowers I wanted my Darcie.

'Where's Darcie?' I repeated. He jumped off my bed.

'Well when should I bring the fans in?' Josiah, again, ignored my request.

'No. I said where's Darcie?' I shouted in frustration. Could he not hear me?

'Ah, yes, she is recovering, she wasn't as beaten up as you, just minor cuts and bruises but she needs her rest!' He explained.

'Then if she needs her rest, so do I. I don't want to see anyone until she's here with me. Wake me up when she's well enough to see me.' I threw the fluffy white bed covers over my head. I heard Josiah groan in frustration. I didn't care. I wanted to see Darcie first, not my fans, kind as some of them were.

'Look, Peter, these people have paid money to see you first! Just put on a smile and say hello and that you're fine.' Paid to see me? Great he was already milking this.

'No!' I said childishly under my covers, I was Peter Pan; I could get away with being childish. 'Now go away, unless Darcie is able to see me.' Josiah kicked my bed in anger and frustration before slamming the door behind him.

Josiah POV

Selfish little bastard. I thought he'd want to see his fans, argh they've paid money as well! I walked to the main hall down a staircase in the hall to a long corridor of rooms, pretty much captive cells. His team was down in one of them, perhaps I should talk to them see if they can help. I unlocked and opened the door carefully and closed it behind me. They all looked at me anger in their faces.

'Hello,' I smiled whilst they still glared, 'You'll be happy to know Peter is recovering well.' I said, their glares lifted slightly except Nibs'.

'What about Darcie?' Nibs said through clenched teeth. I gave him a smile just to annoy him further.

'Oh, she's fine, recovering in the hospital.' I lied. Louis seemed slightly more relaxed.

'When can we go?' Curly asked.

'All in good time, now Peter, he won't see his fans and could you coax him to?' I asked carefully.

'No, you basically kidnapped Darcie, gave her to pirates to bait Peter. We're not helping you make money from him.' Nibs spat. How did they know I took Darcie? My smile faded.

'Suit yourselves; you'll be here for a long time.' I said coldly. Horrible creatures, to my last resort now. I walked further down the dark corridor and unlocked the last door.

Darcie POV

I couldn't see a thing; a blindfold covered my eyes from what it felt like. All I can remember is that I was on the pirate ship watching Peter being tortured, Josiah came along and then nothing. Where was Peter? Was he even alive? I wasn't on the ship, I couldn't hear the ocean. My hands were chained to the wall so I couldn't get up anywhere. I was sat on a cold stone floor. I jumped as the door creaked open. 'Who's there?' I asked, trembling as I heard the door close. I then felt someone take off my blindfold. I looked around, there wasn't much light in the room only a small mattress was on the floor, and then I recognised the sleek tall figure, Josiah.

'Rise and shine,' He whispered to me as I scowled in disgust at him. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. 'Now you listen here, you are the only reason Pan left the ship, I had to take you too in order to have him come with me without kicking up a fuss. So you'll co-operate yes?' I said nothing to him, he was just as evil as Hook, he then shook me violently, 'Yes?' He repeated louder. I nodded terrified. 'Good girl, now Peter won't see his fans unless he sees you first.' Peter was alive and he still felt the same, I smiled. 'But, I don't want him to see you, you'll ruin everything. So just write a note saying you're ok and resting and for him to see his fans for you, yes?' He handed me some pink paper and a pen. He unlocked the chains from my hands for me to write.

'No!' I said and threw the pen back at him. 'I want Peter!' I shouted. 'You can't force him to do stuff he doesn't want to do!' Josiah pulled me into him, our faces almost touching.

'Oh, believe me I can! Now if none of you will co-operate, this will have to be done the hard way.' He chained my hands up again and put the blindfold on. I panicked, maybe someone would hear me?

'Help! Help me! Get Peter! Hel-' my screams were cut off by Josiah's hand clamped on my mouth. He laughed.

'That gets you no-where.' He tied some rope around my mouth, gagging me. 'I'm sorry you won't co-operate.' He stroked my cheek and it made me feel sick, I heard the door slam shut and lock. I wanted Peter.


	19. Group Effort

19

(WARNING: There is a pretty violent scene in this chapter. The violence is all in one paragraph and you will be able to tell which paragraph it is (After Nibs' says 'Right!'). So if you're a bit squeamish or don't like very violent, and a bit gory content, please do not read that bit! Thank you lovely bunnies!)

Peter POV

I awoke from one of my naps; I looked around still no Darcie. I guess I could try and fly, enough room in here, and it would kill the boredom of waiting for her. Why was it taking her so long to recover? I mean I was better and I had a bullet, hook and violent beatings thrown at me. Did they do something to her whilst I was unconscious? The door opened I expected it to be Darcie. Nope it was Josiah. I know he saved me and all but I was sick of seeing him.

'Get up.' He said harshly. Why was he so bloody grouchy? Because I wouldn't tend to his needs.

'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cage.' I smirked as I gave him a bit of cheek. He marched over to my bed and grabbed my hair, I yelped in pain. 'Ow! What are you doing?' I yelled as he dragged me from bed by my hair.

'Teaching you how to obey!' He shouted back, I tried flying but I was still a bit too weak. I tried to get away but he dragged me from the hospital to the main hall. He ordered several of his guards to hold me. I tried to wriggle out but it was no use.

'Woah, Josiah, what's going on?' One of the Council members said, clearly alarmed. I noticed Adriana in the crowd of Council members. 'What are you doing with him?' She shrieked.

'Listen Pan,' Josiah spat, 'You are going to do whatever I say. Whether that's a concert, meeting fans or a parade. You are bringing me in money. Understand?' He was using me for money? I felt to hurt, lied to, betrayed. 'DO YOU UNDERSTAND?' He roared.

'Yes I do, but I won't do it! You can't make me!' I shouted back. He smiled that horrible crocodile smile of his.

'Oh Pan, I think you will,' he mumbled something to one of the guards at the door. The guard then walked down a corridor in the hall. 'You see, I have something of yours, something quite… valuable.' He laughed. The other Council members stood there, in shock, I think they were shocked of his evil, corrupt behaviour. Wait, something of mine? I then saw and my heart sank. Darcie's hands roped together, blindfolded and gagged. They had changed her outfit too, dark green skinny jeans and a cream coloured t-shirt. My favourite colour was green, I guess they dressed her in that to symbolise she was mine, I could kill Josiah. He was holding her now. I heard her muffled protests against the rope gagging her and I struggled in the guards tightening grip.

'Darcie, don't worry I'm here! It's me Peter!' I called over. Josiah walked forward bringing her with him. 'Please let her go! I'll do what you want!' Josiah chuckled as he pulled Darcie in closer.

'See, now you co-operate.' He signalled for the guards to release me. He pushed Darcie towards me. 'Enjoy.' He smirked coldly as I took off her blindfold and gag and untied her hands. I held her tightly again as she whimpered into my chest.

'Now listen Pan, I ask you to do something you do it, for example you're at a concert or whatever, then Darcie here will have to stay with me so you don't run off together, and then I promise you have her back afterwards no harm done, however if you don't co-operate then you don't get the punishment,' He pointed straight at Darcie 'She does.'

'GO TO HELL!' I yelled at him and held her closer to me.

'Don't worry about me, I won't let them control you.' She whispered.

'No. You're not gonna get hurt. I'll be fine.' I said firmly, she was not risking herself for me, no way.

'You'll have a little penthouse flat as well in the City your new home!' Josiah teased. So I didn't even get to go home. Great. My freedom was gone, but I'd rather have my freedom gone than Darcie getting hurt by Josiah.

'You're mine now Pan get used to it!' He screamed at me. I looked at him in deep disgust. There was a loud crash coming from down the hallway where Darcie had been brought out of. Then, running into the main hall, was my team! I laughed in triumph as they fought through the guards. Nibs pressed Josiah against the wall. Everyone froze.

Nibs POV

'You want a fight?' I asked. Josiah shook his head and choked out 'No' against my tight grip on his neck. I then put both hands on his shoulders, pinning him there. 'Anything you want to say?' I asked in a belittling voice. He shook his head again.

'So Peter, he used you quite a bit, how about you finish him off?' I called to Peter.

'No Nibs, all the pain he's put her through, I think Darcie should do the honour.' Peter smiled smugly. Peter looked at Darcie.

'No, Tootles why don't you do it? Use some new chemical poison?' Darcie said to Tootles. Tootles laughed.

'Nah, I wouldn't waste my chemicals on him, Curly electrify him?' Tootles smiled at Curly.

'Sorry no, but Louis did he back-hand you?' Curly asked, knowing well that he did.

'Yes, but we should all have a go, right Nibs?' Louis said and Peter and Darcie came closer to us.

'Right!' I said. With a quick swish of my fist there was a loud crunch of his nose. He let out a bloodcurdling scream. Peter threw a punch on his throat and he spluttered some blood. Darcie kicked him where a bloke should never be kicked with her pointed shoes. Tootles grabbed his wrist and spun it quickly until there was a crack. He let out another scream of pain. Curly then stamped on his foot and kicked his ankle until it twisted around. 'Had enough?' I asked in a terribly sweet voice to Josiah, he nodded and whimpered. 'Are you sorry?' I asked. 'YES?' I yelled. He shook his head and gave me a disgusted look. 'No? You will be.' I promised.

'Finish him off Louis?' Louis had the most strength, he could do it. Josiah looked at Louis in horror. Louis placed both hands on Josiah's head. 'I used to think pirates were the worst, but then there was you. This is for Peter who you used, Darcie who you took away from us and generally killing you is doing all of us a favour.' Louis smirked and with one twist of Louis' hands his neck was broke and his limp body fell to the floor.

'Any of you want the same fate?' I shouted at Josiah's guards they all looked panicked. 'No? Then get out, never return. If I see you, if any of us sees you ever again, then you'll be killed.' I warned. Josiah's guards and helpers left. I hoped never to see them again.


	20. You and I

20

Peter POV

The rest of the Council members agreed Josiah's fate was just. The other Council members had been talking and planning to get rid of him and his plotting schemes. Burton, a Council member; or more precisely the one who questioned Josiah when I was brought in the main hall, was taking over as Head of Council and Adriana would assist him. They said I didn't have to visit the City anymore. I told them I would, do the odd free concert and come by and visit some fans. But I was gonna live in my homelands. They let me keep the house so we as a team could stay together.

I was lying on my bed in my room when I heard a light tap on the door.

'Yeah, come in.' I said, Darcie entered the room. I had told her to get some rest because she needed it. 'Hey,' I said 'you, um, alright.' she came and laid down next to me.

'What are we now? You and I?' She asked as she hugged my waist. I sat up and she still held onto me.

'We're…' I didn't know how to tell her, '…well, you like me and I like you. So,' I was ridiculously awful at expressing my feelings.

'I understand, we're together though right? Like me and you…?' Yes we were. We are. I smiled.

'Yeah, we are.' I mumbled softly.

I brushed her hair with my fingers. She got up off my bed, looking tired. 'Well, good night,' she turned to go to bed but I took her hand and stopped her.

'Sleep in here tonight,' I said to her as I moved up on my bed, making room for two. She smiled and lay back down next to my side.

'What about Hook now?' She asked slightly worried. I smirked.

'He's probably regained consciousness. He'll be pretty angry we got away. But we can take him on.' I looked at her. She felt right in my arms.

'I'll protect you.' I whispered. She put her hand on my chest as she snuggled in.

'I'll protect you too,' she delicately whispered back. I kissed her softly on the lips. Finally, we were together.

I woke up the next morning after having a peaceful night's sleep. Darcie must've gotten up and gone down stairs. I hopped down stairs and went to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge and took a sip of orange juice out of the carton. I put it back in the fridge before anyone saw. Well they were still asleep upstairs. I heard the sound of bells at the window sill. I snapped my head round and smiled.

'Tink!' I laughed as she flew to my side. I hadn't seen her in a while, she was glowing so brightly leaving a trail of fairy dust behind her. Her little wings fluttered a bit _Hello Peter._ 'So are you gonna stay around a bit more that I'm not in the City as much?' She didn't like the City, all the attention I got, her jealousy would build up. I wasn't entirely convinced she liked Darcie but I told Darcie that she did. _Yes, it'll be like old times._ I nodded. _This is just a quick stop by updating you on Hook. _Hook… I hated him more than ever. 'Carry on.' _Mermaids say he's not happy and will be planning revenge most likely. _ Well, that was inevitable. 'We'll be ready.' I smirked. _Peter don't let your feelings get in the way Hook will see this as a weakness point to you, just like before…_ I hated to admit it but she was right, when I'm fighting I have to be my old self, only see Darcie as a friend. Then out of Hook's sight I could love her just as much as before.

'Ok, see you soon.' I said as she flew out the window.

I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. Darcie was changed into some jeans and a floral top, looking beautiful. I realised I was still in my bed clothes, probably looking rather scruffy, meh sod it I'm Peter Pan. My excuse for everything.

'Hey, I heard you talking to someone down here?' She asked as she sat down.

'Oh, it was Tinkerbell, just running me by on some Hook information, revenge seeking, all that jazz.' She looked slightly worried about Hook wanting revenge. I pulled her close to me, 'hey, I've dealt with that Codfish before, I can do it again.' I said smugly.

'I just don't want you hurt again,' She replied brushing my hair back with her fingers.

'Look that was a one off, I was caught off guard. From now on Peter Pan is in ninja mode!' She laughed at this, damn that laugh was my sunshine. 'We all make a great team.' I smirked. I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. 'I'll make every last moment last, I promise.' She smiled.

'And you keep your promises right?' She laughed. I chuckled and looked back at her.

'Of course I do!' I said taking her hand. I looked directly into her eyes. 'Me and you.'

'You and I.' She replied as I rested my forehead on hers.

(Thank you for reading my first story! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for the reviews and positive feedback! xoxox There will be a sequel out **Peter Pan: Between the stars** if you want to read more about Peter and his team's adventures in Neverland! So, thank you! Hooray! Hooray Hooray! Yay!)


End file.
